


They Say

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Big fat crush, F/M, Fluff, Make out sessions maybe, Misunderstanding, Park rivals, park bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: They say university is fun. They say having a crush is exciting. They say falling in love is the best thing.I say it's all a drag. They are bothersome. Especially love? Nahh, it's a waste of time.A lot of people believes in what the majority says. I only believe in what I want to believe: myself.But when love finds me, if you may call it, can I still stand on what I say and not believe in what they say?





	1. Signature Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> HONORIFICS: I usuallg don't use honorifics on my fics, except forn"hyung" but to give resepct to the culture (and I also read somewhere that it's really a big deal), I'll use other honorifics here. I might add 'senior' from time to time.
> 
> This was supposed to be a one-shot but hello, Park Bros... Hahaha. So imma make it a short chaptered fic.
> 
> Also, update might be slow because inconsistent schedule at work. Over time always :/

They say that the first day of classes is always exciting. New friends, new classrooms, new professors, new students to make fun of during the initiations, etcetera, etcetera.

They say it's fun. I say it's a drag.

“Excuse me,” a delicate voice utters beside me. I hold my drink away from my lips before facing her. A freshman. “May I ask if you know any of these seniors whose names are written here?”

I glance at the form she’s holding. That's the reason why I knew she's a freshie.

Every year, freshmen are given a week for a signature hunt. Seniors from our department would make ten groups with six to nine members each. Usually, every group consists of just a bunch of friends. Every freshman is given three forms (three random groups) to have them signed by those people whose names are on it before the students can have another form signed by the department officers.

You can't get the signatures easily, though. Sometimes, seniors would just sign right away, other times, they'd make you do stuff for their entertainment.

I take the papers in her hand and scan the names, to check if she has our group, or if I know someone else.

“Twice Love,” I read the first name of the group and look up. “You see those girls?” I point the group of girls stretching on the stage. “That’s the first group.”

“Thank you.”

I flip the paper and scan the second form. I don't know anyone. It's not like I know a lot of people in our small school anyway. I proceed to check the last group.

Lemondays.

I softly let out a sigh as my eyes land on a certain name. Park Sungjin.

I clench my jaw and hand back the forms to the petite girl standing beside me.

“I don't know anyone else.”

She utters her thanks when a hand suddenly grab the sheets before she could even hold them.

“Lemondays. Oh, isn't Park your crush?”

I glare at Versa and sip on my iced shaken black tea again. Then, not-so-familiar voices enter my ears.

"That's them." She instructs the girl. "Lemondays."

There's Park. Park Jaehyung, the tallest and lankiest. Yep, that's my crush. And there’s another Park wearing flannel on a white tee printed with ‘DON'T WASTE YOUR TALENT’ and a black cap embroidered with the letter U. And that's the Park that I hate.

I can't really say that I  _ hate  _ him. It's just that, I hate his guts.

It all started during the signature hunt last year. I was a freshman then. And I needed his signature.

He didn't make it easy for me. It may not be a big deal for others but for a person like me who quivers when all eyes are on her, it was an issue. But also, my adventurous self didn't want to back down on a challenge. I did an awkward dance on a table and god, I feel so humiliated.

Fortunately, most of the students who were around were also busy with completing the forms and seniors who were busy watching the freshies who needed their signs.

Unfortunately, there were some who remembered me.

Fortunately again, I knew Park Jaehyung because of that.

His cute laugh followed by an authoritative clap really caught me then.

“Okay, that's enough,” was the first sentence I heard from him. He even stretched his hand to offer as a support for me to go down the table.

Since then, my eyes would always seem to find him and my heart seems to beat faster than it usually does. Then I knew, I have a big fat crush on  _ the  _ Park Jaehyung.

His soft chuckles that would give me tingling feeling as if I'm being tickled. His jaw is perfectly molded. His tiny eyes that are always shining and are even brighter when he smiles. His plump lips that I'm pretty sure are soft and are inviting to touch. His slender fingers, although calloused, feels so comforting to hold. How can someone not love every inch, every millimeter of Park Jaehyung? Have I already mentioned his voice? Because, man, it has that suave vibe that makes your knees go weak.

“Earth to Reina.” Versa groans afterward.

I put down my drink again to glance at her. She nods, motioning me to look at my left. Three freshmen are looking at me.

“We already signed while you were daydreaming about Park,” she smirks. “I made them run an errand. Berly made them sing.”

I sigh and outstretch my hand to take their forms. Without further ado, I signed their papers.

“The other girls in the group are probably in the cafeteria,” I beam at them. “One of them is carrying a white tote bag and there are animal pins pinned on it.”

“You're too soft, Ina.”

My friends wanted to be one of the groups for the signature hunt to take revenge. They want to get back to what they've gone through last year. Versa was made to eat a whole lemon. Berly was asked to count the ants on the wall.

Me? I wanted to be one of the huntees to at least lessen the humiliation that others would experience. It may be fun to others, but to some--people like me--it's a horror. So I sign them right away without making them do anything. Why should they suffer because of the so-called revenge anyway? It should be the seniors to receive it, not these innocent little lads who know nothing about what we experienced a year ago.

Not long enough, we hear heavy footsteps and gasping as soon as the steps halt.

“Drink,” Chelle says in between breaths. I offer mine and she groans. “You're biting your straw again.”

I roll my eyes. “It's not like I can stop the habit.”

Versa whistles making our heads turn towards her. “Park,” she nods.

One second I see Jaehyung laughing, the other my heart is already rolling on the ground but I am pulled back in reality almost immediately when another Park catches my vision. They’re walking towards us. Or at least at our direction.

I catch Sungjin's subtle smirk and I pull my gaze right away only to meet Jaehyung's eyes. He smiles widely and waves instantly as he tilts his head a bit to the side.

My eyebrows raise in surprise. I look behind me and there's no one. When I look back at him, his smile becomes wider.

“Reina de mi vida,” he states with open arms as if announcing something.

I may not be fluent in Spanish but I know basic words. I understood what he just muttered: Queen of my life.

Younghyun, the sharp-eyed senior, repeats his words in a singsong manner.

They stop their steps in front of us and I hear a very loud thump when senior Jaehyung gently puts his hand on my head. He bends down and levels his eyes with mine.

“So you like  _ him,  _ huh?”

I stare at him in confusion. My ultra-mega-crush asking me if I like  _ him. _

Wait.

Who's  _ him? _

I blink and tilt my head.

I see Wonpil nudging Sungjin at the corner of my eyes. It seems stronger than he expected to do that the latter's cap fell.

My gaze shifts to him.

He looks rather  _ fresh. _ He let his hair grow again. Few weeks before the break, he shaved his head and he seemed so pleased about it that most of us thought he'd maintain that buzz-cut look. A lot of girls swooned more to him because of the bad-boy look. I didn't hate it. It just got on my nerves because it added on his smugness.

But seeing his short hair now reminds me how much of a good looking person who is. Okay, I admit. I never gave less credit on his looks, okay? I know his handsome. He knows it. Everyone knows it.

But I still don't like him.

He looks younger; like a boy going under adolescence.

I mentally shake my head and pull my attention back to the person in front of me. Before I could even ask, senior Younghyun announces what Jaehyung actually meant.

“The Dancing Queen likes our Dancing King?”

I snap my head towards him. My friends do so, too.

Dancing queen. The nickname I instantly wore a year ago after that dance on the table. They say it suits me ‘cause my name means queen.

But ‘Dancing King’ who?

“I thought she hated Sungjin because of last year,” Wonpil butts in. “Maybe what they say is true: the more you hate, the more you love.”

“Wait--Su-Sungjin?”

My friends look at me and I mirror their shocked expressions.

“I don't--”

“It's okay.” Jae cuts me off as he softly taps my shoulder. “No need to be shy about it. Although I was hoping that if you'd like someone in our circle, it would be me. No sweat, though.”

I knit my brows. What does he mean?

And, no. I don't like Sungjin. How did they even have this kind of idea?

I glimpse at Sungjin and his eyebrow is raised. The corner of his lips, too. Oh how much I want to erase that smug.

They say it's a nightmare when your crush finds out that you like him. I say it's worse when people assume that you like the person who you actually dislike.

Just… what the heck?!


	2. Smug vs Sweg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I've said in the previous chapter, I'll try using honorifics to respect the culture. Although it's still kind of new to me since I don't really use honorifics except for "hyung."
> 
> Maybe some of you are not used to it, too, but I hope you'd bear with me.
> 
> Again, I'll insert 'senior' from time to time. I'll also start using 'sunbae/hoobae' in dialogues and add some suffixes like -ssi and -ah/yah when they call out names.
> 
> Also, if I made some mistakes about these, please correct me. Thank you :)

When I thought things couldn't get any worse, the classroom door flips open revealing Senior Sungjin and Senior Wonpil.

The professor eyes them and sighs. “Nice having you in my class, Mr. Park, Mr. Kim.”

Senior Wonpil smiles widely at her, oblivious of our professor's sarcasm, while Sungjin turns his head. Our eyes meet. One. Two. Three. Three seconds and he pulls his gaze away and looks back at Wonpil.

I breathe out and Berly nudges me.

“Fate,” she chuckles.

“Of all the Park's, why does it have to be him who's in our class?”

A loud chuckle suddenly enters the room, followed by a soft ‘Oh’.

“We're late?” Another Park enters.

“Now that's fate,” Versa whispers with a giggle.

I drop my shoulders as I sigh. At least senior Jae is also around, right?

“Aw,” another guy mutters under his breath.

Jae nudges forward while Younghyun steps back. The latter rubs his forehead; Jae laughs at him. The other students chortle, too. Younghyun wasn't looking in front of him while walking earlier as he sips on his favorite Americano that he bumped into Jae who suddenly halted.

“No drinks in my class, Younghyun- _ ssi _ .” The professor reprimands and our senior frowns. “The three of you, take your seats while Mr. Kang finishes his drink outside.”

“Hi, Reina!” Jae waves and plasters a wide smile.

He walks towards our direction and takes the row before us; Sungjin and Wonpil follow as Younghyun drags himself out to finish his coffee.

I don't know if the universe is pro-Reina or anti-Reina. Or maybe it just wants to toy with me. 

Senior Jaehyung turns just to say “Let's have a memorable semester” and winks. On the other hand, there's Senior Sungjin who hits the taller with his notebook and nudges him to look ahead and pay attention to class. I catch him taking a glimpse of me before he settles down.

Rolling my eyes, as if he can see it, I let out a breath and focus to the front, too.

Since it's the first day, the professor did not really talk about lessons. She only tackled about the curriculum and what we should expect in her class. Then, we were dismissed.

Most of the professors don't even meet us on the first day because of this annual signature hunt tradition.

Now, I can hear a voice calling out “Hey” as we--me, Berly and Versa--walk out of the room. I do not look back. I have a name. So if  _ he  _ is calling for me, he must address me by my name.

“Reina- _ ssi, _ ” he steps towards us as I can hear his footsteps getting closer.

“We’ll wait for you at the quad,” Berly whispers as she elbows my side.

Versa, on the other hand, levels her index and middle fingers with her eyes before pointing them at Sungjin, who's waiting for me to turn around, I think.

Moistening my lips, a sharp breath escapes my mouth. I then turn to face him after he calls for my name for the second time.

“Look,” I deadpan, “I don't like you. So please stop thinking that I'm into you,  _ Sunbae _ .”

The corner of his lips curve. He looks away for a bit without letting that little smirk fade from his face before facing me again. He tilts his head on the side and looks at me, amusement evident on his eyes.  It's like he's mocking me.

“Dear  _ hoobae,  _ it's okay.” If he wasn't wearing the cape of the smug prince earlier, now he's wearing it boldly. I can almost see it on his back, flapping because of the wind that's coming from his ego. “I don't bite.” He chuckles and steps closer. “Next time, check your things properly so you won't leave anything behind. Unless you left this purposely so I could give it to you,” he shrugs.

How embarrassing. If I could only hide in my own pocket, I might have already done that a minute ago. But before I could prolong my embarrassment, I hastily grab my notebook from him. For a second, I think I see senior Jaehyung’s eyes with a hint of disapproval, few feet behind senior Sungjin, before I turn to walk away.

The universe might really be toying with me, huh? First, they mistook Sungjin as the  _ Park  _ I've been crushing on. What luck do I have? What a great timing the universe has made.

Senior Younghyun was just trying to kid around when he blurted in front of two freshmen that they need to find someone who has a crush in one of them before he'd sign their forms. The other one hurriedly pointed at me and said I like Park, glanced at her paper and continued with ‘Sungjin’. She must have heard Versa and her big mouth saying I have a crush on  _ Park.  _ And she must've wanted to blow my little secret to get back at me for saying I didn't know anyone from the  _ Lemondays _ when I actually even like one of them. Only that, it wasn't really what my secret is.

Still, good job on getting back at me.

-

“Reina- _ ya _ !”

It's like I'm being tickled after hearing my name being intoned with that voice. With  _ his  _ voice.

“Sunbae,” I manage to say.

My friends already went to their respective clubs while I'm on my way to get a drink.

“Just call me Jae.” He flashes a sweet smile that tickles my chest once again. “Or  _ Sweg Chicken _ if you like.” He shrugs. He's alone.

“Sweg Chicken?” I raise a brow.

He nods.

Let me correct that.

He nods  _ cutely.  _ He folded his lips in a thin line and raised his brows when he moved his head.

Writing on my mental note that I must search for other alternatives on how to keep calm in front of your crush and how to prevent yourself from smiling like an idiot when he does adorable expressions, which is always, and other stuff because biting your inner cheek is painful.

“You don't know it?”

“Well…” I shrug hesitantly. “I've heard people saying you look like a chicken or Chicken Little--”

“Yeah,” he cuts me off. “That. But I'm a person with swag, you know? So  _ Sweg _ Chicken.”

I chuckle. God, the way he says  _ sweg _ makes my knees weak. I think I need to carry an oxygen tank around because I'm feeling out of breath ever since he called my name and walked towards me just a moment ago.

But seriously, can I just record his voice saying ‘sweg’? Because, man, it's so sexy. Suave. But he might think I'm some idiot if I ask him to say it again just to record it, right? And I'm not a creep to record it secretly. I'd definitely not do that.

I think.

“Sweg Chicken,” I repeat after him and chuckle again.

“Cute,” he says in almost whisper.

I flip my head to look up at him and he's just staring at me. Did I hear it right? Was I just hearing things? Maybe he didn't say anything at all.

“Let's just go with  _ Jae _ .” he smiles and ruffles my hair. “You know I grew up in Los Angeles, right? So it doesn't really matter to me. I think I'd be more comfortable with that since I want to get closer to you without feeling that hierarchy or something.”

Maybe I should add a mirror on the list that I need to carry around. I don't know if my face is already red but I'm definitely feeling my cheeks heat up.

He wants to get closer. He wants  _ us  _ to get closer. Wait a minute. Can I have an oxygen tank now?

But come to think of it, he doesn't usually call out my name or say hi to me from the distance before. He'd smile at me if our eyes would meet  _ accidentally  _ or would say hello if we walked passed each other.

What's with this sudden change of wind? He even said hi to me in class earlier but not to the student who's a member of the club he's in.

Is the universe finally a pro-Reina?

“Can you do that?”

I blink and inhale deeply before I take a gulp.

“J--”

“Jae,” a voice from behind him cuts me off.

We both look at the person. I glare at him and Jae's smile fades. Or it's just probably my imagination.

“Sungjin.”

“You don't have club practice?”

Jae glimpses at his wristwatch and glances at me afterward before looking back at Sungjin.

“I'm on my way to the gym.”

“You're going the other way.” He tilts his head, indicating the direction of the gym where the badminton club does their practice.

“Ah, yeah…” He moistens his lip. “I know. I just…”

“You should go now, Jae.” I smile and he looks at me with his mirthful eyes.

His lips slowly stretch into a smile. Do people who grew up in non-Asia countries and are living in Asia would be this happy to hear their names being called instead of honorifics?

“See you in class, Reina.” He softly puts his hand on the top of my head before walking away.

“So you call him by name now, huh?” Senior Sungjin puts a hand in his pocket before plastering his smirk that I can't conclude if it's a smug one, displeased, or insulting.

How many times have I seen him smirk today? I should count tomorrow.

“I know your real secret, Reina- _ ssi.” _

**Author's Note:**

> See you on the next chapter :P


End file.
